


A Valentine's Day To Remember

by Cerdic519



Series: Castiel In Charge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Castiel, Sub Dean, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tells Dean not to make a fuss about Valentine's Day. Unfortunately his alpha mate takes him at his word, and then has to put things right. Which he achieves and then some!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day To Remember

Look, Dean was not a mind-reader! How the hell was he expected to know that when Cas said not to do anything for Valentine's Day, he did not actually mean not to do anything for Valentine's Day?

The alpha would be the first to admit that he was not the most romantic person in the world, but for his omega, he tried. Hell, Charlie had even set him up with an app for his phone which prompted him to go out and buy random small things for his mate throughout the year as well as remembering the usual crap like birthdays and anniversaries. And yeah, it had reminded him twice already that the annual crapfest of red hearts, pricey cards and overly expensive chocolates was approaching, but Cas has said to do nothing, so Dean had done nothing.

The look of disappointment on the omega's face at breakfast that morning had nearly ended Dean. So he had driven out of sight of the house before pulling over and urgently calling Charlie for help. Her reply had been..... unexpected. Dean silently thanked God that he had not been driving at the time.

+~+~+

Castiel Winchester was not upset with his husband. Truth be told, he was more than a little annoyed at himself. Dean was such a good mate in so many ways, and the omega had felt inclined to offer him an out on the one event of the year he knew the man hated.

He just hadn't thought that Dean would take it.

His mood worsened when he got a text from Dean saying he would be working late and that Cas should eat without him, though on the other hand he also said that he wanted to take the omega out somewhere that evening. A car would collect Cas at seven and they would meet in town. Well, at least they would be doing something this evening.

The car, a huge black limousine, turned up bang on the hour, and twenty minutes later Cas was deposited outside the Grosvenor Hotel, and provided with a small black card which he was told to present on entering. It was all very odd, especially when the beta doorman checked the card most thoroughly before ushering the omega through a side-door to a long corridor, and presenting him with a key – a real metal one – to door number six. Puzzled, Cas walked down and opened the door.

The room behind the door was bizarre, especially as there was a false wall almost immediately in front of him, blocking any view of the rest of it. Cas walked round the wall – and froze.

It was some sort of sex-dungeon, with a whole range of toys set out on a table. But Cas barely noticed them, for lying on a tilting bed that was virtually upright was his husband. His naked husband. His very aroused naked husband. And Dean had a set of cuffs on each wrist, just waiting to be tied down.

Cas whimpered.

“Happy Valentine's Day, beloved”, Dean grinned. “Anything you want.”

He could see the moment when Cas' dom status reasserted itself, and he leaned back in eager anticipation. Provided he survived it, this was going to be fun.....

+~+~+

As he had planned, Dean took the next day off to recover. At least he liked Valentine's Day from now on!


End file.
